


Snowfall

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwell, Canon Gay Relationship, Crush, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/F, Fire, Gay, Intense, LGBT, Love, Romantic Fluff, Snow, Some Sexy Time, Sweet, Warm, Winter, amber house, cuddeling, get closer to each other, some smut, winter love story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: As Chloe clearly fall into the arms of Rachel Amber, first she diddnt know she has a crush on her and second that because of a snowstorm she and Rachel are locked up for 3 days in the Amber house. Both dont know that these days will be very intressting.(both are nearly 17, no lis or bts events)
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 10





	Snowfall

Arcadia Bay in winter sucks, its cold and all is so slippery, as the brownhaird grap her backbag and heading outdoors with her winterboots she nearly fall but thankfully not. She step her way to the parking lot and go down the stairs, the brownhaird in her black beanie, black jeans with winterboots and and older dark-grey band pullover with hoddie and scarf start to slide "AHHH" she screams and fall down, but thankfully she got caught. "You should be carefull, are you alright?" a soft and warm voice ask her friendly, Chloe look up and Rachel Amber smiling at her "ähm, yeah thank you soo much" Chloe say nicley, Rachel still hold her "nice hair by the way" the blonde in her red beanie and olive winter parker say, she moust notice Chloes blue hair streak on her left. "Thanks" Chloe say a little sassy and wantet to leave as Rachel ask her and start to walk with her "Thats you Truck over there right? Can you mabye ride me home? My parents are not in town and I dont want to wait half an hour till the next bus comes?" Rachel ask friendly and with a smile "yeah sure, hop in" Chloe say and both make there way.

After some small talk they arrived as the blonde asks "Mabye you want to come in?" Chloe look in Rachels wide open green eyes and say "sure, why not" Rachel starts to smile big and both hop out the truck, it starts to snow and getting colder, arrived at the front door Rachel pull out her keys and open the door, Chloe look very impressed the Amber house is big and very fancy "please come in" Rachel say frendly and both get out of there beanies, shoes and Rachel from her parker. "you leave very nice" Chloe say impressed "Thanks" Rachel say and both heading over to the kitchen, Rachel turns on the radio and start to make some hot drinks for her and Chloe. After they talked and eat it was already 7pm as Chloes phone ring, its her mom and Chloe tells her wehre she is "oh thank good honey, David just told me there is a big snowstorm comming up mabye I can talk with the Ambers that you can sleep at here just till the storm is over" Chloes mom say worried but also thankfull, after some calls from Joyce and Rose later the deal was made, Chloe is allowed to sleep here until the weather is better.

After changeing Chlotes Rachel and Chloe are in Rachels room watching a movie "are you warm eought?" Rachel ask worried and Chloe say "yeah all is cool. Thanks bye the way" Rachel look at her and ask "for waht?" "you know that I can be here, I bet youre parents werent this happy, Im Chloe Price, the problem girl. I mean-" "And Chloe? youre not a problem girl you just been trought a lot and some people just dont know you" Rachel cut her off "and you know me?" Chloe ask and Rachel answer "ähm I mean I bet you ähm" Rachel mumble "no...no worries I know the people are talking about me" Chloe say sad, Rachel lean over Chloe and say "they know nothing, Chloe you are perfect as you are never forget that" both smile at each other.

The next day the snowfall is still here but not so much as yesterday night but Chloe still caint go home, the girls spending the day with talking and talking a lot about there hobbys and Intressts, watching movies or play games, both seem so conectet with other and close. Its 6 pm by now and some calls how the girls doing from her moms later Chloe and Rachel are in her room talking "Im really very suprised Amber" Chloe say "Oh and waht" Rachel ask looking in Chloes blue eyes "youre tottaly not that Blackwell princess girl as I tought you would be" Rachel look relived at Chloe with a little smile and say "yeah... looks like I finally found someone I can be me" "makes me proud im the one" Chloe say camly with a smile "I have an idea" Rachel say exited and take Chloes hand.

Some time later the girls have made it comfy in front of the big Amber fireplace with plankets and pillows, the fire give them the warm heath they both needed. "This is really cool" Chloe say impressed looking at the fire "Im glad you like it, I do this with my family quite often wehn its cold" Rachel say proud "I can see" Chloe say and looking back at Rachel, both take a nip from there drinks and sweets. "Looks like I moust be happy that the snowfall is still pretty heavy" Chloe say and Rachel adds "only can agree" both look in each others faces "Hey youre cold?" Rachel ask beacuse she see Chloe is shaking "is it okay wehn I come under the planket?" Chloe smiles and Rachel slip under Chloes planket "you will see soon you will be warmer" Rachel say happy and smell Chloes scent "first surviving rule" Chloe say flirty "I think youre right Price" Rachel say with a smile and both staring at the fire again.

"Hey Rachel?" Chloe ask and Rachel look over her "why you acting here with me diffrent then in school?" "what did that brought on?" Rachel ask the brownhaird "just a tought of mine, sorry" Chloe say quick back "No, its fine. I mean I can trust you Chloe, your real not so fake as the others, I see this all the time and I love that" Rachel say honest and Chloe smiles "I mean I can Imiage its hard to get noticed by everyone but it also moust be sucking but at least you get noticed" Chloe say "What do you mean?" Rachel ask noisey and sit now in an upright postion "I mean it moust be great that all the people talk with you and not look at you like youre wehre a gouhst" Chloe answers. "Honestly it sucks that I have always be nice and patient, thats diffrent with you Chloe, your not like them your special and I have to admit I like that a lot" both smile at each other as Rachel contunies "and I have to say I always noticed you Chloe Price" "you did" Chloe say nervous "since I spot you the first time at blackwell" Rachel say and both smile at each other, the fire gets warmer as do Chloe and Rachel and there feelings for each other.

Both are just inches away from each other faces as Chloe grap Rachels neck and pull her close to her, they both locking lips, Rachel grap Chloes back and they kiss again more passionate. After they kiss they smile at each other as Rachel say with a smile "why I waitet this long" Chloe only smiles at her and they kiss again until they forget the world arround them and Rachel start to undress Chloe and Chloe does the same.

The next day the fire was still glowing and Chloe and Rachel lying close to each other naked under the planket, Chloe open her eyes and spot Rachel lying close to her, Chloe stroke over Rachels hair and say sweet "good morning", Rachel looks up smiles and say also sweet "good morning" Rachel lying up and give Chloe a godd morning kiss, after they talked what happend last night and that it was something very special for both of them, Chloe smells the scents of there "work" what they did and say "I stink I better get showering" "I come with you" Rachel say with shiney eyes and a big smlie and hand in hand they go upstairs.

After they showered, get dressed Rachel cleans there fireplace sleeping place as Chloe stand in the kitchen with her hoddie and jeans making waffels "Oh hey you know how this works?" Rachel say impressed "I helpd my mom sometimes in the diner so I know this pretty well" Chloe say back and Rachel adds "Thats hot". Both look each other in there eyes as Rachels phone starts to ring, she answer and in the meantime Chloe get the breakfast ready. Rachel is finished with the phone call and help Chloe with there breakfast, they sit at the Amber kitchen table at the stool and eating the waffels with choclate sauce "mhhhm they are hella good, good job Miss price" Rachel say with full mouth "Thanks" Chloe say lovley after they eating Rachel cleans it up and Chloe ask about the Phone call, Rachel tells her it was her Dad and they will arrive today in the evening back here "So I will meet them?" Chloe say nervous "They will love you Chloe, dont worrie im here" Rachel say lovley and jump on Chloes tights but her arms arround her neck "Im so glad this all happen, you have no idea" Rachel say lovley and play with Chloes hair, Chloe just smiles and say "I know, looks like we can thank the universe" both smile at each other and they kiss lovley.


End file.
